A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network access, and more particularly, to backup network access using wireless networks.
B. Description of Related Art
Most consumers have some form of wirelined network leading into their home. Telephone lines, connected to the public switched telephone network (PSTN), are one such extremely common form of network connection. Such telephone lines have been traditionally used to carry circuit-switched voice data, but have more recently also been used to carry digital data via digital subscriber line (DSL) connections. In addition to telephone network connections, other wireline networks leading to the home, such as coaxial cable television connections, which typically carry television signals and/or digital data to the consumer, are also common.
More recently, some companies have started providing more advanced wireline connections to the consumer. Examples of these systems include Fiber to the Neighborhood (FTTN) or Fiber to the Home (FTTH) systems. These systems may use optical fiber for high bandwidth communications all the way to the consumer.
Any type of communication system is not 100% reliable. Service outages tend to occur. Service outages that occur due to problems (e.g., broken wires, equipment faults, etc.) near or in the subscriber's residence or place of business can be particularly bothersome to the consumer, as these problems will frequently require a technician to visit the building to correct the problem. This can be frustrating to the subscriber, who must often wait, without service, until the technician arrives to fix the problem.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to increase reliability of network services.